


Wrapped Around You

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Nothing like sex to kill time while on a mission.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	Wrapped Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



The sun had recently set, not that they had the curtains of their safe house windows open, but Maria could feel that the temperature had dropped. She and Sam had been holed up there for days, and while neither of them was a stranger to waiting (the military made sure of that), in the last couple of hours she had beaten him four games in a row at gin rummy and he had (barely) won twice arm wrestling. 

Sam was fiddling with the radio, frustrated there wasn’t a soul station he could tune to. Maria decided to do some calisthenics. She started with jumping jacks, and then before she started on her push-ups she stripped down to her sports bra. She lost count after 50 and when she righted herself, she was damp with sweat, the small wispy hairs by her ear, sticking to her face.

“It’s like that, huh?” Sam said.

“What?” Maria looked at Sam innocently, but she knew what she was playing at.

He was sitting at their tiny table, her shirt in his hands. “I know we said the last time was, well, the last time. But damn, Maria. You’re making it really hard to keep my hands to myself.”

Maria sauntered over to him and climbed into his lap; Sam shared his smile freely with the world, but there was something about the way he looked at her, a playfulness reserved just for these moments, that drove her wild. She ran her fingers along his waistband, dipping underneath before bunching his shirt in her hands and pulling it over his head.

“That’s better,” Maria said as she placed her palms on Sam’s chest. 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, still smiling, beaming up at her, in fact. 

“Grab my ass, and quit stalling.” She ground her hips down into him, feeling his erection up against her. “Seems like everyone’s joined the party, but you.”

Sam cupped her ass, strong fingers pressing into her skin through her jogging shorts. She shoved his sweats down just enough to free his cock. She stroked it, loving the way his girth filed her hand. She rubbed her thumb over the head of his penis as he watched her, sparkle in his eye. Her need grew as she teased him. His waistband was putting pressure on his balls and when she felt pre-come drip over her fingers—glistening in the low light of their place—she wasted no time shoving her shorts aside and sinking down on him.

They didn’t bother with niceties, just grunts and groans and their bodies pressed together as closely as they could manage. She rode them both to an orgasm, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit, her hands around his neck and her teeth nipping at his ear.  
When they’d caught their breath, she found herself folded into his arms. She could feel his heartbeat, taste the sweat drying on his chest. 

“We should shower,” she said, just above a whisper.

“Yeah, probably,” he replied.

Neither made an effort to move. The contentment she felt wrapped in his arms startled her, but Maria shoved it aside, choosing to enjoy the feeling of being cuddled up in Sam’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks miri_cleo for the beta read!


End file.
